


Wilted Soul, Do I Give Up?

by JADEMOTO



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby! OC, Evil Flowey Brings Two people together, F/F, F/M, Idk I'm insane, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Papy/Mettaton, Sans/OC warning!, Skeleton Loving, loving yourself, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JADEMOTO/pseuds/JADEMOTO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara tells the story of how a little evil and soul less flower brought her and her soulmate together. Is It a fairy tale? Nope. Nowhere close to a Fairy tale but happy endings can come true. Even in such a depressing life like Mara's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> First Story I'm writing on Archive hope it's not to terrible...

'This is a story...A story that I love to tell. It's not a fairytale but there is a happy ending at least in my life. The story of how an evil and soul less little flower brought me and someone I would've never thought I would love in a decade but Love makes us do crazy things right? I know my children love this story but I don't want to spoil too much... So let's begin, Shall we?'  
'I had been standing on a cliff that day. On Mt.Ebott people said once you go up the mountain you'll never come back. I believed you wouldn't come back if you just jumped so I partially believed the rumor. But I wasn't sight seeing I was the one whom wanted to jump. I was alone. My parents had died when I was six leaving me to my Great Aunt who just provided my food,shelter and the clothes on my back but never gave me a shoulder to cry on, never asked about how I felt, never asked why I had sliced my arms. My Great aunt never had any children before she never knew how to comfort, she tried sometimes but she had never delt with a greiving child or greiving in general. So she left me to myself as the years grew on and years later she died as well and I was alone. I never talked to anyone, I never socialized and just did nothing. I was a shadow, if I died no one would know I even exsisted. I was lost in such a big world that never felt a single thing if a single person died since the millions of others. I had no choice of going back, even if I changed my mind. Because the rocks I had been sitting on gave and I fell never to be seen by anyone again.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara meets someone different

"Where am I? Wait, I just fell should I have not broken my neck?!" A girl with dark chocolate locks tied into a messy side ponytail looked around. She grunted as she slowly pushed some rocks off her lower body. She was wearing a dark green turtle neck, dark washed skinny jeans, brown boots and a large golden heart locket. She grasped at the ground tightly as a sudden pain shot up her right hip."Great I didn't die, nope. Just fell and shattered my hip.Fuck me sideways and shoot me with a shotgun please!" Her eyes began to well up with tears as she shifted again.  
"Howdy I'm Flowey!" Mara shrieked in surprise. As she gazed around she was met face to face with a white and yellow daisy. It smiled at her. It just smiled. She didn't like it maybe it was a joke? "What you've never seen a talking flower before? You must be new around here." Mara's face scrunched up as she watched the flower talk while emitting noises as if a whale and a goat had a baby. "Hey you wanna try something fun? Watch this!" Flowey raised a leaf? Towards Mara and out from her chest was a medium sized soul it gently floated out from her chest towards the weird little creature flower.  
"What? What did you do to me? What is that?"  
"You really are clueless aren't you? It's your soul! Every living thing has a soul but monsters have upside down souls. But your's is a nice size, friend you have potential..." Mara didn't notice the thorny branches starting to weave their way from behind almost like a bunch of angry snakes about to kill. Flowey's smile began to change into a venomous sharp toothed grin. "So...So much Potential...YOU FOO-!!!" A small pebble was thrown at the back of the flower's head stopping the evil little brat. "Oh it's you..." Mara looked up to see a small tan child with a purple and blue sweater and brown hair smile happily at her. He began waving his hands at the flower in some sort of sign like if he was yelling loudly at it. But with his hands? It was sort of almost comical as he/she skipped over to her and thus making the flower pout. He held out his hand to Mara but noticed the way she was sitting uncomfortably on the ground.  
"Oh ummm, I think I might have cracked my hip falling down here? I-wuh is you doing?! Wait don't drag me!" Mara began chuckling as the little kid started trying drag her towards a little entrance. Surprisingly he got a few feet by dragging her but gave up. He chuckled silently as Mara was still busting up laughing.  
"Why am I stuck with you idiots?" The flower replied sourly. The kid pointed to his mouth and smiled making Flowey hiss at him like a cat. Mara looked at the kid and started thinking to herself.  
"Wait did you fall down here too?" The child looked up and nodded."Where are your parents younging?" The child pointed to the entrance. "Is there anyway you can call them or Contact them?" They held there finger up as if they had an idea and reached into their back pocket. They pulled out a small phone and began to dial something. After a few seconds it beeped back. It responded again and it dinged twice this time. The child sat next to Mara and waited smiling cutely at her but every time the flower came into the room he frowned and made and no sign at it.  
'Where the hell is this kid taking me?'


	3. Chapter 2

"So who did you text?" The child waved their hands at Mara confusing her. Was he speaking to her? Mara shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't understand... Can you write it in the dirt for me?" The child nodded and kneeled in front of Mara with a gentle smile. "What's your name?" 

'F.R.I.S.K'

"It's nice to meet you 'Frisk'?" The child nodded and rubbed the spelling away."So how old are you Frisk?"  
'10'

"Wow your 10 already how great is that your practically a old fart like me!" Frisk snickered and blew a raspberry at Mara. "So who did you call?"

'P.A.P.Y.R.U.S - A.N.D - U.N.D.Y.N.E' Mara gave a questioning look at Frisk but smiled anyway. "So do you live down here?"  
'Y.E.S'

"I'm surprised people said Mt.Ebott was abandoned by humans and Monsters lived down here."

"HUMAN! UNDYNE AND I HAVE COME TO GET YOU OUT OF YOUR PICKLE JAR!" A loud goofy slightly excited voice rang out in the caves as two shadows crawled on to the walls towards Mara and Frisk. A fish lady wearing and eye patch with her red hair pulled back into a ponytail lazily looked around the cave with a tall lanky skeleton wearing a bright orangish red scarf and armor. When the twosome's eyes landed on Mara. She began to fidget nervously. She wasn't afraid that they were monsters, but afraid that they would judge her. But instead the Skeleton squawked and rushed as fast as he could over to the two.  
"UNDYNE DO YOU SEE THIS!?! IT'S ANOTHER HUMAN BUT WHY IS THERE ANOTHER HUMAN DOWN HERE?" Mara felt her stomach climb into throat at the question of how she fell.

"I-I uhh...Tripped and fell down here...W-Wait stop!" The one skeleton dubbed 'Papyrus' had scooped up Mara rather clumsy. Mara cried out in pain as Papyrus bucked her bad hip in sudden jerking motion, slight cracking could be heard. Making Papyrus freeze.

"DID I HURT YOU HUMAN?! OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE? UNDYNE I HAVE BROKEN THE HUMAN!" Mara screeched as Papyrus broke out into sudden tears. Frisk started waving their hands worriedly. 

"Yo, Papyrus settle down! Frisk is losing their fricking mind!" The fish woman clapped a hand on Papyrus's back. Frisk puffed out his cheeks and tugged at Papyrus's scarf angrily.

"YES WHAT IS IT HUMAN?! OH YOU WANT TO TELL ME SOMETHING?!" Frisk was signing something with their hands and Papyrus gasped a bit as if he understood."Oh, I am sorry for being so rough human I didn't know you broke your hip. I didn't realize." Undyne looked over at Mara and Papyrus but quickly back to Frisk as they signed something to Undyne them self. Undyne sighed and took out her phone.

"Alright kid you owe me though..." Her phone rung a few times before a fuzzy voice was heard mumbling. Frisk smiled and patted Mara's leg comfortingly. Mara just stared confused and dazed from pain. "Alright, alright-I know babe...But your okay with this? Okay, I pick you a pizza on the way back. Alright see'ya in a bit hun, yes I love you too. Alright bye. Alphy says bring the human over and she'll see what she can do... Kid you owe me a pizza" Frisk stuck their tongue out at Undyne and proceeded to follow her.


	4. Chapter 3

So to Mara's amusement she found out how the little demon flower that almost killed her not even half an hour ago, was dug up effortlessly by Frisk and put in a flower pot with a girly pink bow wrapped around it. Mara couldn't help but snicker and thus it earned a glare from the evil little weed. And on the way as Undyne promised to this 'Alphys' she order a pizza but Frisk payed for it. Mara couldn't help but feel out of place in this little group, yet they didn't say a word about how big or chubby she was, it was weird but nice? Apparently Papyrus had noticed Mara's inner turmoil.  
"HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU SEEM UPSET, DID I HURT YOU AGAIN?!" Mara shook her head and squeaked when Papyrus tried to hug her. It wasn't bad, but the pain in her hip was crawling through her skin viciously as she was shifted.  
"N-No... I'm fine... T-Thank you..." Frisk plopped the flower pot on their head as they walked and and waved hand signals at Undyne catching the buff fish guard's attention.  
"Sure I'll ask. So human, Frisk wanted me to ask what's your name? They apparently forgot to ask you earlier."  
"I-I'm... Mara."  
"Mara is a pretty wicked name, for a dork." Frisk frowned at Undyne and lightly slapped her calf, making her snicker.  
"WELL I THINK MARA IS A LOVELY NAME! OH, AND FRISK SAYS THEY AGREE WITH ME!"  
"I think you all are just whimpering pushovers..." Undyne nearly tossed the flower thingy halfway across the globe.  
It took about another hour and half of small talk before the small traveling party had reached a small metal building with pipes sticking up in the air or in the ground but oddly enough had a nice wooden door and doorbell in the front. Undyne walked up to the door and knocked (or rather nearly punch the door inwards) And out popped from behind was a small yellow wingless dragon. It wore thick glasses and a simple lab coat and that's it. She seemed to be in shock when she saw Mara.  
"W-Wait you found a-another human?! O-Oh dear that's an u-unexpected s-surprise...Oh! And y-you brought the pizza!"  
"You said bring a pizza over. So here is the pizza..." Alphys squeaked as Undyne gave her the box. "H-Here come i-in... Y-You can tell me what's w-wrong over pizza... Oh and warning Mettaton's v-visiting for u-upgrades..."  
"METTATON'S HERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! UNDYNE HERE HAVE THE HUMAN! MY ROBOT COMPANION AWAITS!!!" Mara yelped not from pain but also in fear as she was reluctantly caught by Undyne when Papyrus practically threw Mara at Undyne. Before she could protest Papyrus made mad man dash through the door almost running Alphys over.  
"Stupid smiling bone bag..." The flower growled out under his breath.  
"W-Why don't you c-come in now?" Undyne nodded and slowly walked her way into Alphys' like it wasn't a new. Mara took notice of all the tech scrap littering most of the tables in the house.  
"The m-medical wing is in the back...Undyne b-be careful! You don't know what type of injury the h-human has!" Undyne replied with a 'what' as she threw Mara on to a plastic table with a small ultra sonic scope hovering over head. Mara squeaked out in pain making Alphys rush over in a tizzy setting up the machine. Once it was set up she looked back at Mara and shook nervously.  
"I'm s-sorry I need you to pull down your jeans a bit."  
"Can you ask them to leave?"  
"Oh sure! O-One minute!" Alphys cutely waddled over to the group and after a few mumbles were heard the small group of friends finally exited. Mara sighed and partially rolled her jeans down to her knees. Lot's of dark scars littered her pale thighs and legs. Alphys wanted to say something but didn't want to push the human any farther. Alphys grabbed the little camera wand and placed it right above Mara's hip and thigh area before putting a lead apron across her lower stomach and taking a scan.  
"Well your lucky somewhat... You have a fractured hip but your femur nearly was a compound fracture. Also b-be lucky it didn't hit any arteries or you'd be bleeding to death..."  
"So how many moths will it take for heal?"  
"Actually none once I inject this bone syrup into you." Alphys took out a fairly large needle filled with a cyan bubbling goo. "Here hold s-still..." Alphys careful punctured Mara's hip and injected her with the syrup. Mara felt a cool sensation crawl up her side before her head almost comically hit the pillow Alphys had gotten for her.  
"O-Oh I am so sorry I forgot to t-tell you, the syrup will make you sleepy! But o-once you wake up you'll be fine to go..." Too late, Mara had already dosed off into a somewhat peaceful slumber. Alphys sighed and placed a white sheet across Mara and waddled out the room.


End file.
